In order to handle inherent inefficiencies of native TCP (Transmission Control Protocol), a device at a network link may use an options field within a TCP packet to accelerate traffic over the network link. For example, a satellite link modem or other TCP proxy may use the TCP options field to accelerate traffic. Other devices may also use the TCP options field for optimization of network traffic. For example, wide area application services devices used to optimize network traffic flow and accelerate applications may also use the TCP options field. However, the satellite link modem overwrites the TCP options field, thus interfering with the optimization process.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.